Alex in Wonderland
by What'dIMiss
Summary: This is some of the Hamilton characters texting! And they're in a school play! What more could you want? Am I right? Of course, the play is Alice in Wonderland. Obvious AU. Has a touch of suggested Jeffmads. Rated T because what else should I rate it? My sixth Hamilton one-shot, and my first since January.
1. This is the thing I wrote!

**A/N: I'm back y'all! With yet another Hamilton one-shot! Ain't it exciting?!**

 **This was originally part of a failed attempt to write a whole story where all of the Hamilton characters (well, most of them) were in a school play together and all this drama would ensue, because I was in a play at the time, and yeah. That flopped(the story), but this came out of it, so I figured I'd post it, since I loved writing it. It's them in a chat room talking about the parts they got in the play. The play is** ** _Alice in Wonderland._** **I wanted to try a texting format, since I love when I see it in a fic.**

 **Enjoy! And guess who's username is who's. :-)**

 **Disclaimer: Can't say I own Hamilton or Alice in Wonderland. They belong to the most wonderful Lin-Manuel Miranda, Lewis Carrol and whoever wrote the stage adaptation of AiW(can't recall the name) that I am familiar with.**

 _Pen_Master entered the chat Alice in Wonderland Cast_

Pen_Master: Hi guys. You see the cast list yet?

Turtleluver23: yeah man- I'm the Knave! :-D

JeffySon: Cause u r one, Laurens

LeeMan- BURN

Pen_Master: stay out of this Lee

LeeMan: you Stay out of it ALICE

LeBaguette- n'amusant pas, Lee.

Fashiongod- what part did u get Lee the mushroom xD

LeeMan- no, the hare

BurrSir- Nice im stuck as the mock turtle he sucks

Fashiongod- well im tweedledum

QuietJ- actually im tweedledum ur tweedledee

Fashiongod- damn right u r.

Turtleluver23: BURN XD

JeffySon: don't listen to them Maddy ur not dumb

QuietJ-Thx Jeffy. :-)

BurrSir-but why r u two the tweedles

Turtleluver23: kuz there twins.

Fashiongod: WE ARE NOT.

Pen_Master: u kinda r, Herc.

BurrSir: I sometimes can't tell you tow apart

JeffySon: but Maddy is shorter

Turtleluver23: true

Queen_Maria: sup guys

Pen_Lover: hi Maria

LeeMan- go awy maRia

BurrSir- y

LeeMan- so the men can talk

Angel_ica: EXCUSE ME

LeeMan: Angelica, don't interrupt

Angel_ica: OFF WITH YUR HEAD LEE

LeeMan: ?

Pen_Master: she's the Red Queen

Turtleluver23: idiot.

Queen_Maria: us queens gotta stick together.*high fives Angelica*

Angel_ica: Alex, I apologize in advance

Pen_Master: for what

Angel_ica: everything I say to you in the play

Pen_Master: o

BurrSir: wait Thomas what part did u get

JeffySon: the King of Hearts

Angel_ica: NOOOOO

Pen_Master: ?

fulloffreethought: They're married in the play, Hamilton

Pen_Master: O_O Sry Angie

Angel_ica: OFF W UR HEAD SAMUEL

fulloffreethought: what I do?

QuietJ: I'm outta here. U people r weird.

 _QuietJ has left the chat_

 _JeffySon has left the chat_

Pen_Master: Wtf y did Jefferson leave

fulloffreethought: cause you weirdos were mean to his boyfriend

fulloffreethought: I mean best friend

fulloffreethought: ha ha

fulloffreethought:...

fulloffreethought: I'm outta here, this is getting awkward

 _fulloffreethought has left the chat_

Pen_Master: ok…. Tht was weird

LeBaguette: If any of you were wondering, I am the Caterpillar.

Pen_Master: Cool Laf

LeBaguette: Merci, mon ami!

Turtleluver23: I gotta go, guys, im being forced to go to dinner w/my dad. Ugh.:(

Pen_Master: Bye John

LeBaguette: Au revoir, mon petit tortue. Bonne chance:)

Fashiongod: see u man

 _Turtleluver23 has left the chat_

LeeMan: I'm still here guys

Fashiongod: we know & we dnt care Lee

LeBaguette: go awy

LeeMan: fine u guys r boring anywy

 _LeeMan has left the chat_

 _Angel_ica has left the chat_

 _Queen_Maria has left the chat_

Fashiongod: I'm out guys, I'm finally starting to design the costumes 4 the show

LeBaguette: cool. Au revoir.

Pen_Master: see u Herc

 _Fashiongod has left the chat_

 _BurrSir has left the chat_

LeBaguette:Salut, mon petit lion. I have to go.

Pen_Master: salut Lafayette. I'll leave two

 _LeBaguette has left the chat_

 _Pen_Master has left the chat_

 _JeffySon has entered the chat_

JeffySon: Ok, What'd I miss?

JeffySon: hello

JeffySon: where'd y'all go

JeffySon: I just went to use the bathroom

JeffySon: …..

JeffySon: Damn!

 _JeffySon has left the chat_

 **Well, that's that! Review if you wish, especially if you found this weird or confusing, 'cause I think at least one of y'all will.**

 **Also, if you want me to show the full cast list, lemme know. Thanks!**


	2. Cast list

**A/N: Here's the full cast list! Some of them do not appear in the chat conversation I posted yesterday. Obviously.**

Alice- Alexander Hamilton

White Rabbit- Eliza Schuyler

Caterpillar- Marquis de Lafayette

Duchess- Peggy Schuyler

Cook- Theodosia Bartow

Frog Footman- Samuel Seabury

March Hare- Charles Lee

Mad Hatter- James Reynolds

DorMouse- Nathaniel Pendleton

Mock Turtle- Aaron Burr

Gryphon- John Adams

Tweedledum-James Madison

Tweedledee- Hercules Mulligan

Knave of Hearts- John Laurens

Red Queen- Angelica Schuyler

White Queen-Maria Lewis

King of Hearts-Thomas Jefferson

Executioner- George Eacker


	3. Usernames

**Usernames with their person. Requested by . .Hamilton.**

Pen_Master: Alex Hamilton

Turtleluver23: John Laurens

Fashiongod: Hercules Mulligan

LeBaguette: Marquis de Lafayette

fulloffreethought: Samuel Seabury

LeeMan: Charles Lee

BurrSir: Aaron Burr

Angel_ica: Angelica Schuyler

Queen_Maria: Maria Lewis

QuietJ: James Madison

JeffySon: Thomas Jefferson

 **I think that's everyone.**


End file.
